It is necessary that an anchoring device settled in the ground be capable of bearing a pulling load as large as possible when it is adapted for supporting a standing object.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel anchoring device capable of exhibiting an increased resistance to pulling loads exerted on the device on the surface of the ground, and a method for rigidly settling the device in the bottom of a deep shaft in the ground in a manner such that the settled device cannot be pulled out of the shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel anchoring device provided with means for ascertaining that the device is appropriately settled in the ground.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anchoring device provided with means for bearing compression exerted on the device, and a method for settling the device in the ground so that the anchoring device can bear the compression applied from above the ground.
In accordance with one of the features of the present invention, an anchoring device comprises
A VERTICAL TUBULAR ROD; A PLURALITY OF SUPPORT ARMS, ONE END OF EACH SUPPORT ARM BEING CONNECTED WITH A LOWER PART OF THE TUBULAR ROD SO THAT SAID SUPPORT ARM IS TURNABLE ABOUT THE CONNECTED END IN A VERTICAL PLANE INCLUDING AN AXIS OF SAID TUBULAR ROD; A PLURALITY OF FLUKE BLADES ONE OF WHICH IS MOUNTED ON EACH SUPPORT ARM, TO CONSTITUTE CUTTING ARMS; MEANS FOR URGING SAID CUTTING ARMS TO OUTWARDLY TURN ABOUT SAID CONNECTED ENDS OF SAID SUPPORT ARMS FROM A FOLDED STATE IN WHICH SAID CUTTING ARMS ARE BROUGHT TOGETHER ABOUT SAID TUBULAR RODS; MEANS FOR STATIONARILY SUPPORTING ONE END OF SAID URGING MEANS ON A PART OF SAID TUBULAR ROD; HOLDING MEANS FOR RELEASABLY RESTRAINING SAID CUTTING ARMS IN THE FOLDED STATE, SAID HOLDING MEANS HAVING A LINE MEANS TO RELEASE THE RESTRAINT OF SAID CUTTING ARMS ABOVE THE GROUND SURFACE, AND; MEANS FOR LIMITING THE TURN OF SAID CUTTING ARMS TO A SELECTED AMOUNT OF ANGLES FROM SAID FOLDED STATE.
Further, in accordance with another feature of the present invention, a method for settling the anchoring device of the present invention into a shaft bored in the ground comprises at least the processes of:
I. FOLDING THE CUTTING ARMS BY MEANS OF THE HOLDING MEANS HAVING THE RELEASE LINE;
II. PULLING SAID RELEASE LINE OF SAID HOLDING MEANS WHEN SAID ANCHORING DEVICE REACHES A BOTTOM OF SAID SHAFT:
III. PROVIDING ROTATIONAL MOTION TO SAID CUTTING ARMS LYING AGAINST THE INNER WALL OF SAID SHAFT FROM ABOVE THE GROUND BY MEANS OF AN ORDINARY BORING MACHINE FOR A PREDETERMINED TIME, AND;
IV. LIFTING SAID ANCHORING DEVICE WHILE SAID CUTTING ARMS ROTATE AT A PRESELECTED HEIGHT SO THAT A CAVITY ENGAGEABLE WITH SAID CUTTING ARMS OF SAID ANCHORING DEVICE IS FORMED IN SAID BOTTOM OF SAID SHAFT.
The other features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description with reference to the accompanying drawings.